Enchanted
by LaurenEP18
Summary: This is a sequel to my other story, Disenchanted. "Emotional recovery... Well, he was still working on that."


Blaine let his fingers trace the scar on Kurt's back, the skin there shining slightly in the dim lighting, "Are you ready to see everyone tomorrow?" He asked softly. Blaine knew that Kurt was anxious about seeing everyone from his former life in Ohio before he was abducted and forced into his life of prostitution.

Kurt sighed tiredly, lightly swatting Blaine's hand from his back, "Don't touch it… it's ugly." He muttered, rolling over to stare pensively at the ceiling.

Blaine sat up on one elbow so he could look at Kurt's face. He reached out and turned Kurt's chin so he was looking at him, "It's _not_ ugly. It's a battle wound."

Kurt snorted, rolling his eyes, "Sure."

"It's _true._" Blaine still had nightmares of that night… Could still hear Kurt's screams as he was taken from Blaine's apartment. His vivid blue eyes disappearing from view as they scrunched up in pain when the knife plunged into his back when Kurt rolled them over to protect him.

"Blaine?" Blaine shook himself out of his thoughts, glancing over at Kurt who was now searching his face for something,

Blaine leaned over and pressed his lips to Kurt's in a tender kiss, "I'm alright." Kurt followed his lips, letting out a moan when he found his prize, "I'm doing a bit better now."

"Just a _bit _better?" Kurt stroked his fingertips down Blaine's chest, nipping teasingly at his neck.

Blaine arched his back into Kurt, scrunching his eyes shut, "A-a _lot_ better."

"_Hmm_, that's what I thought." He breathed huskily against his jaw.

Kurt let out a disgruntled groan when Blaine held him back, making sure that they had complete eye contact, "Are you sure you're ready?"

It took Kurt a moment to switch his train of thought back to before their impromptu make out session, "I'm as ready as I'll ever be… Though I'm a bit nervous." He confided, snuggling into Blaine's side.

"I'll be with you the whole time." Blaine reminded him, letting his thumb graze along Kurt's bare side, "We can leave whenever you want to. It's just the New Directions and your teacher."

Kurt nodded against his chest, his breathing coming in even puffs along his skin, "I guess I should get my beauty sleep then… You _did_ keep me up all night last night, mister."

Blaine chuckled, "How could I help myself?"

"Hush, you. I'm trying to sleep." Kurt spoke around a large yawn.

"Fine, fine. I love you."

"I love you too."

================================gLee===================================

"_Damn it._" Kurt tossed yet another article of clothing to the floor as he rummaged around in his suitcase for the perfect outfit to wear to McKinley, "Come _on._" He huffed, smacking his hands down on the floor and leaning back against the bed.

"Something wrong, Bud?" His father asked having suddenly appeared downstairs in his old room that Blaine and he were staying in for a while.

"I can't find anything to wear."

His dad lifted an eyebrow, letting his eyes wander around the room, scattered in clothing, "I think you're in luck. Apparently a hurricane came through and littered your room with tons of clothing that all seem to be about your size."

"You don't _get it_, Dad. I need to have the _perfect_ outfit… I have to look… God, I can't do this. They're all going to look at me like-like…" Kurt choked up, hiding his face in his hands.

Two large hands pulled his hands away so that he was looking right at his father, "What happened… was _not _your fault. If any of them even _glance_ at you sideways, you better believe their ass will be heading out the door. But I don't think that you will have any problem. All of them missed you like crazy and are excited to see you. Don't over think everything."

Kurt gave his dad a timid smile, "Thanks, Dad."

"You got it, kid." His father lovingly ruffled his hair.

"You know I'm not a kid anymore." Kurt reminded him, looking up at him from his spot on the floor.

His dad looked down at him fondly, "You may not be a kid anymore, but you'll always be _my_ kid…" He smiled softly before heading back upstairs.

Kurt sat there for a moment before he heard footsteps coming down the stairs, Blaine's voice filtering down the steps before he made it all the way down, "Hey, your dad said you might need help with finding an outfi- Oh, God." Blaine's wide hazel eyes were hilarious as he took in the state of their shared room.

"Help?"

Blaine laughed good-naturedly and helped organized his wardrobe, picking out the perfect outfit, "You look amazing." He complimented, appraising Kurt's outfit.

Kurt grinned, pleased to see his figure was looking less scrawny and he was filling out his clothing in all the right places, "Well, I'm not one to be outdone. And you, my dear, sweet boyfriend have made it quite a challenge to stand out." He said as he looked over his outfit in the full-length mirror.

Blaine came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist, placing his chin on Kurt's shoulder, "I don't think you'd have a problem with standing out."

"In a good way?"

"Of course."

Kurt blushed slightly, turning in Blaine's arms, "We should get going. If Rachel is the same as I remember, being on time is being late… I'd hate to make a bad second, first impression."

"Alright then. Come on, bro. We need to head out." Blaine smirked, traipsing off with a teasing glint in his eye.

Kurt let out a mix between a growl and a moan, "Talking fratty will get you nowhere but my bed, so I suggest you watch your mouth until we get back."

"'Kay, _bro!_" Blaine called from the top of the stairs.

"You're going to get it later, Anderson." Kurt said loudly, implications clear in his voice as he went upstairs to join his family.

"Ew. I don't even want to know." Finn spoke around a mouthful of egg.

Kurt sighed, "Mouth closed, Finn" He chastised, sounding a lot like his old self.

He sat down across from Blaine who was now talking about some football game animatedly with his stepbrother and father. Kurt's lips slowly formed into a fond smile as he watched the way Blaine's eyes crinkled in the corners and how the honey orbs brightened with excitement as he spoke. Kurt had no idea how he could be so lucky. It was pure chance that he and Blaine met… Well, pure chance and Noah Puckerman. He honestly had no idea where he would be were it not for Blaine, Finn, and Puck. Those three were his guardian angels.

He took his recovery in two different stages. First was physical recovery, which was so much easier to handle and was a whole lot quicker. At least during that stage, he was able to work on getting his G.E.D. so he would be able to go to community college in the fall in New York.

Emotional recovery… Well, he was still working on that. It took several trips to the therapist before he was able to even come back to his hometown of Lima. But the one thing that helped more than anything was having Blaine by his side. Being able to find solace in his arms after a nightmare, having that strong support with him throughout it all. Kurt would never be able to find the words to thank him, though he tries anyway.

"We should probably leave now." Carole's voice pulled him from his revere.

He silently stood and walked over to Blaine's side, slipping his hand into his boyfriend's, "I love you." He whispered, squeezing his hand.

It wasn't a long drive to McKinley. Everything seemed to have stayed the same… but it all felt so different. He couldn't tell if it made him upset or not that not much had changed here and yet, he was coming back a changed man.

His dad parked in the school lot and he, Carole, and Finn went in ahead. "I don't know why I'm so nervous." Kurt admitted, staring up at the large building, his stomach turning in knots.

Blaine rubbed his back soothingly, "It'll all be fine." Kurt nodded, taking a deep breath before starting forward, Blaine following close to his side. Their hands never disconnected.

He walked the familiar halls of his old high school, nostalgia hitting him immediately. Chatter filtered down the hall, coming from the choir room. Kurt glanced over at Blaine who gave him a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth, giving him silent strength. He could do this.

"-So I told him, 'Oh _hell_ to the no,' and then-" The first person he met eyes with was Mercedes. She looked almost exactly the same, though her hair was a bit lighter and she'd lost some weight. Her face broke out into a brilliant smile as she ran over to him, "Kurt!" She cried out, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Kurt returned the gesture, starting to feel overwhelmed, "I missed you so much, Boo."

Kurt felt silent tears tracking down his face, "I missed you too, 'Cedes." Mercedes pulled away, tears streaking her face as well.

He didn't even notice Rachel until she suddenly was in his arms, "I can't believe we were in the same city and I never…" She trailed off, a cry breaking out as her tiny frame was racked with sobs.

Kurt looked up to see the entire room was watching them, each person had tears in their eyes, "It's okay, Rache."

The rest of the time spent at McKinley was spent hugging, crying, and sharing. He found out Mercedes was getting a new record deal after some sort of fallout with her first manager. Rachel was on Broadway and was on hiatus for a few weeks. Tina and Mike owned a dance studio, where Santana worked as an instructor, and were married with twins on the way. Quinn was still in school, working to become a lawyer and Puck was still trying to write a successful screenplay. Everyone seemed settled in their lives and it made Kurt feel a bit depressed, wondering what he could have become were it not for Jimbo. He had to stop that train of thought immediately, otherwise he'd be stuck on it and wouldn't be able to enjoy his time with his old friends.

"Well, I have to leave. My flight takes off in two hours." Mercedes announced sadly after a few hours, "Promise me you'll come visit me in L.A."

"Of course." Kurt promised, hugging his best friend tightly.

Eventually, everyone started to trickle out, all going back to their normal lives. Kurt sat on the risers, remembering all of the memories he had made in that room, the good and the not so good. Blaine came up and sat next to him, wrapping his arm around his waist.

"I keep wondering what it would have been like…" Kurt's chest constricted as he took in the empty room, "It's just not _fair._" He let out an embarrassing whimper, turning his face into Blaine's chest.

Blaine kept his arms securely around him, "It's _not_ fair… But you can't let the past consume you. Looking forward is all that you can do." Kurt felt the comforting arms around him leave. He glanced over to see that Blaine was on one knee in front of him, holding a deep red, velvet box in his hands, "And I hope when you look forward, you see me in the grand scheme of things." He sucked in his lips, pulling back the top of the box to reveal a stunning ring with a thick silver band, "I love you… _all _of you. The past is just that… the _past._ I want to live in the present and future with you. You are my one and only. Kurt, will you marry me?"

"Blaine," Kurt breathed, happy tears pouring from his eyes as he flew off his seat and into Blaine's arms, "_Yes!_"

Blaine took the ring from the box and slid it onto Kurt's ring finger of his left hand, where it would remain.

==============================gLee==================================

A sixteen year old Kurt Hummel would have _never_ believed this is how is life would end up.

A nineteen year old Porcelain would have _never_ believed he'd get out of his situation and be happy.

A twenty-two year old Kurt Hummel-Anderson _believed_ in his future and the knowledge that Blaine would always be in it.

His disenchanted life became truly enchanted when he uttered those few words outside of Blaine's door over one year ago, _"I have a delivery for a Blaine Anderson?"_

**==============================gLee==================================**

**Wow, this is a long time coming! I hope it was worth the wait. I've been so busy writing other fics, I almost forgot to write this! I took a break in writing 'Iridescent' to write this. Let me know what you thought! :)**


End file.
